May 22, 2016/Chat log
5:02 Loving77 boop . Welcome to TAWW chat 5:33 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. Williamm258 has entered chat. 5:38 Williamm258 hi hi You are no longer away. 5:42 Dragonian King hi will 5:42 Loving77 hiii silly 5:43 Williamm258 bro bro do you want to see the new AMV I made??? 5:44 Dragonian King ok 5:44 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/ONUauZDHvnQ tell me what you think 5:46 Dragonian King btw i have a request for your next video 5:48 Williamm258 what do you want 5:48 Dragonian King donuts at the big donut they make the world go round a treat when you are down donuts at the big donut dunk them in coffee or tea napkins are always free!!! 5:49 Williamm258 (angry) 5:50 Dragonian King :( how about counting stars then cool video btw 5:51 Williamm258 SURE and thanks (donut) 5:52 Dragonian King (donut) 5:52 Williamm258 what show would go with counting stars? 5:55 Dragonian King idk maybe SU because space and stars and stuff You are now away. You are no longer away. peep why did you have to be a duck 6:09 Loving77 idk I liked ducks 6:12 Dragonian King cartoon ducks are like the worst to draw source: life experiences 6:17 Loving77 yup You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:22 Dragonian King whoever decided to make donald and daffy exist were crazy You are now away. 6:35 Williamm258 bro did you watch SU Same Old World? You are no longer away. 6:35 Dragonian King yeah 6:36 Williamm258 did you know the next 2 eps got leaked? 6:40 Dragonian King ooo really? like the whole thing or just clips 6:40 Williamm258 the wholw thing *whole 6:42 Dragonian King i'm starting to think cartoon network has security issues 6:42 Williamm258 2 whole eps just how You are now away. Flower1470 has entered chat. 7:00 Flower1470 Hey silly and Will Sup Peep You are no longer away. 7:00 Dragonian King hi lily guys wanna see what i'm working on You are now away. 7:10 Williamm258 sure You are no longer away. 7:11 Dragonian King File:TAWW-RPG.png 7:12 Williamm258 it's so cute You are now away. 7:19 Flower1470 aww You are no longer away. 7:46 Dragonian King i added more people You are now away. 8:01 Williamm258 good https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UfUOCMTCE0 clip You are no longer away. 8:02 Dragonian King that made me really excited for the next episode lol i just realized how tall lapis is next to steven 8:03 Williamm258 lol there going to be roommates 8:04 Dragonian King "PERIDOT YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR HALF OF THE ELECTRICAL BILL" "PERIDOT YOU LEFT THE EMPTY MILK CARTON IN THE FRIDGE" "PERIDOT YOU DIDN'T FLUSH THE TOILET" 8:06 Williamm258 I like how there is 6 of them now 8:08 Dragonian King maybe 7 eventually hint hint You are now away. 8:17 Williamm258 (: :) You are no longer away. 8:22 Dragonian King lily i added your husband/boyfriend/whatever to the thing You are now away. 8:31 Flower1470 which one nvm i see You are no longer away. 8:32 Dragonian King you need to make codenames or something because idk how to keep track of all your relationships anymore 8:33 Williamm258 But you didn't add Alito how sad ;( 8:34 Dragonian King he's there he's just invisible 8:34 Williamm258 (angry) You are now away. bye guys You are no longer away. 8:57 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Dragonian King File:TAWW-RPG.png i added your other husband and he just about killed me remind me to fix the boots tomorrow if you remember anyway i gtg, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016